


At Work

by BlasphemousProphet



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, only the best for my boy mickey, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemousProphet/pseuds/BlasphemousProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are slated to shoot an X rated movie together. <br/>Got the idea for Lea from Zach and Miri Make a Porno. <br/>Mickey's a bit more open with his sexuality here because my baby is as far away from Chicago as he can be and Terry is dead in this universe and all my universes. There was no breakup, Mickey will follow Ian around like a puppy, Mickey is the only one who can calm Ian down, the two of them together are magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Work

“Oh, come on, what does he look like?” Ian begged the stylist.   
“Fine,” Lia rolled her eyes. “But you didn’t see it from me.”  
Lia pulled out her phone and brought up the interview.  
“So where you from, Mickey?”  
The guy looked uncomfortable. “Whatever,” he said.   
Mickey refused to answer any more questions.   
“Seems angry,” said Ian.   
“Seems cute,” corrected Lia. “Wouldn’t believe he’s a bottom, wouldya?”  
“I want to put him in my pocket and take him home,” said Ian.   
“With that dick, he’d probably let you,” said Lia, winking. “You’re ready. Why don’t you two get acquainted?”

Ian knocked lightly on Mickey’s trailer.  
“What?” demanded Mickey.   
“Um…I’m Ian. Your…scene partner. Can I come in?”  
“I don’t give a fuck!” yelled Mickey through the door.  
Ian stepped in to find Mickey Milkovich, even cuter in real life, breathing heavy and panicking.   
“Hi,” said Ian.   
“I’m not doing it,” snapped Mickey. “Everyone’s gonna see it, think I’m a fucking freak…I don’t give a fuck about that contract, I don’t own anything anyway. You people can go fuck your own hairless asses yourselves!”  
“Hey,” said Ian, gently putting an arm on Mickey’s shoulder.   
Mickey whipped it off. “Who the fuck are you?”  
“Your scene partner. Or ex scene partner?”  
Mickey sat down on the couch. “Ex,” he bit out, stealing a glance at Ian.   
“Too bad,” said Ian.  
Mickey bit his lip.  
“You should know this video goes up on the subscription only site,” continued Ian. “So unless everyone decides to pay $7.99 a month for a year I doubt they’re going to get ahold of it.”  
This redhead was straight up the hottest person Mickey had ever seen.   
“Your first video?” said Ian affably. “I couldn’t get hard on my first because I was so scared.”  
“Yeah?” said Mickey. “Why are you telling me this?”  
“So you know it’s normal? So you feel like you’re doing this scene with someone you know, not a stranger?”  
“But you’re a stranger,” Mickey pointed out, and it was embarrassing how much that hurt Ian.   
There was a rough knock on the door. “Five minutes!” the director yelled.   
Mickey let out a quiet resigned whimper. Ian grabbed his hand. “You want me to call it off?” said Ian.   
Mickey looked at him softly. “Naw, man, I need the money,” he muttered.   
“If you’re not comfortable squeeze my leg,” said Ian finally.   
“I’m not comfortable,” mumbled Mickey.   
Ian threw his legs over Mickey’s lap. “Squeeze,” he said.   
Mickey squeezed so hard Ian stopped breathing. “Okay,” said Mickey. 

Ian did his best to make Mickey feel comfortable. He couldn’t shield Mickey from the bright glow of the camera but he could bust out his best tricks to make Mickey forget the camera was there.   
The whole crew was watching Mickey moan, rapt.   
Ian started with a kiss. Light, gentle butterfly kisses to Mickey’s mouth. He caressed Mickey’s face and ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Shhh,” Ian whispered. Mickey was getting hard underneath him, which was a good sign.   
Mickey tried to pretend he wasn’t nervous about Ian’s cock but when Ian reached for Mickey’s hand Mickey let him hold it.   
Ian had bottomed before on camera. He knew how it could burn, how pleasure could look just like pain on a camera, how the camera could zoom on in your asshole and it make you feel so exposed that you might never have anything to yourself again. Ian knew all of these things and he did his best to make sure Mickey didn’t feel them.   
He used copious amounts, of lube, never let go of Mickey’s dick as he was sliding in, watched Mickey’s face for signs of discomfort and in the end it seemed to work.  
Mickey looked blissed, fucked out, oblivious and sweet as he let Ian kiss him when they were done. When the crew clapped Mickey jolted like he had forgotten where he was.   
The sex had been good, really good, but Ian couldn’t stop staring at Mickey to see if he felt the same. He knocked on Mickey’s trailer.   
Mickey was dressed, stuffing some papers and a check into his pockets, scanning the room for anything else he could take and guzzling a beer.   
“Hey,” said Ian. “How was that?”  
Mickey smiled. “You’re good, man,” he said. “You’re gonna be a great porn star.”  
The smile was like the sun came out.  
“Oh,” said Ian. He thought the sex had been special, more than just porn. He tried again. “You were good too.”  
Mickey shrugged. “Now I can pay my rent.”  
“So you weren’t…I mean, you don’t-“  
“What?”  
“You never squeezed my leg.”  
“What do you want me to say? My dick was hard, I came, you came, now you can move on to fucking every desperate piece of ass that rolls in here-“  
Ian was frozen.   
“I’m sorry,” said Mickey, more quietly. “I’m not good with this stuff.”  
“You liked it,” said Ian nastily. “They’re going to call you back in here, you know.”  
“I know I liked it!” yelled Mickey.   
“Just don’t ask for me next time,” said Ian.  
\--  
“You ever give that Mickey guy a call?” Lea asked.  
“No,” said Ian shortly. “He was an asshole. Why?”  
Lea shrugged.  
“He’s not doing any more porn,” she said. “At least not here.”  
“So?”  
“Have you even watched your video? It’s like fucking magic!”  
That day’s shoot was dead. The guy was cute, responsive, tight, but he wasn’t Mickey.   
Ian went home and watched the video.   
Mickey was staring at him the whole time, clutching him, whispering jibberish, trusting him, and Ian hadn’t noticed. It was perfect sex.   
The studio called. “You wanna blonde or brunette?”  
“I can’t,” said Ian tiredly. “I’m not into it anymore.”  
“09809456572.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Mickey Mouse’s number.”  
Ian was quiet.  
“You know how many times I’ve jacked off to that? Like a million! It’s the Titanic of porn! Call him!”  
“Gross, man.”  
“Call him!”  
As it turned out, Ian didn’t have to. 

“Hello?”  
“Hey…um, Gallagher?”  
“Who is this?”  
“S’Mickey. Um, Milkovich. We did a scene together last week-“  
“I remember,” Ian interrupted.   
The way Mickey had stared at him in the video, like he was worth something…  
“Look, I just wanted to apologize for what I said.”  
“For what?”  
“Don’t make me repeat it, man.”  
Ian softened. “It was only my third time doing this shit anyway,” he admitted.   
“Well, you were really good,” said Mickey.   
“I wasn’t,” said Ian. “It was just with you. the other times I could barely get hard, had to bottom, close my eyes and think of England…”  
Mickey laughed abruptly.   
“I-I wanted to ask you out,” said Mickey. “Not like a sex thing although, I mean, you are like an alien king or some shit-  
“Is that a compliment?”  
“I just thought you were really nice. And I was an asshole.”  
“You had a nice asshole,” joked Ian.  
“Wow. That was an awful joke.”  
“Thought it was a good save.”  
“Not at all, man. Besides, you don’t need to be saved.”  
“Maybe you do?” smirked Ian. No one had ever stayed on the phone with him long enough to laugh at his corny jokes.  
“Jesus, Gallagher-“  
“Ian.”  
“Ian, Jesus, they’re just getting worse. Stop.”  
“Make me.”  
“Sizzler’s. at eight. I made us a reservation,” mumbled Mickey.   
“Awww-“  
“Shut the fuck up,” said Mickey, hanging up.

“What?”  
“It’s Ian. Gallagher.”  
“Yeah, I know,” said Mickey. “We just spoke like ten seconds ago.”  
“I just wanted you to know that it was…the porn was like a three time thing for me. I’m not doing it anymore.”  
“Thank fuck,” said Mickey. “I was having goddamn nightmares about you rubbing up on other guys-“  
Ian laughed a little too hard.  
“Didn’t take you for the jealous type, Mick.”  
“I’m not,” said Mickey, offended. “See you tonight.”  
“Or you could come over right now?” Ian offered. “See what I do for my rent?”  
There was a loud thumping at the door, some ocean deep blue eyes, a sixpack of beer.   
Ian smirked.   
Mickey smiled.   
Something beautiful had begun.


End file.
